Pairings
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: A story about my fave pairings for Avatar. Sorry, I couldn't choose for Sokka...


**So this is just a thing I'm doing cause I'm bored. No other motives behind this. I can't sleep. So here it goes. Enjoy!**

"Zuko!" Toph screamed one morning. "Get out of bed and do something about it!"

"Easy for you to say," Zuko grumbled. "You're just a kid. You don't understand the complexity of this."

Toph sighed heavily and crossed the room to Zuko since looking out at the Ember Island beach below would do no good to her. "I think we could help each other out," she said.

Zuko looked at her curiously. Toph continued when she didn't hear a response. "The girl you like is going out with the guy I like."

"Wait," Zuko said. "You like-"

Toph cut him off. "Keep it secret would ya?" she demanded.

Zuko mumbled a yes and he and Toph got planny.

***MEANWHILE...***

"Suki!" Sokka screamed. "Stay still! I'm trying to paint you!"

"Sokka, you're not the greatest artist," Suki sighed. "The last time you drew me I looked like a man."

"Toph likes my art," Sokka argued.

"Toph is blind," Suki reasoned.

"Well," Sokka stalled, trying to think of an excuse. Then! One hit him. "You're harder to draw than my other girlfriend."

"Your other girlfriend?" Suki asked. This was news to her. She stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"I'll show you!" said Sokka. He drew a giant circle on his page.

Suki looked at it. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's the moon!" Sokka shouted. "My other girlfriend, Princess Yue, the moon spirit." He looked at his picture proudly with a tear in his eye.

"You miss her, don't you?" Aang asked, coming up behind them.

Sokka turned around, spooked by the new presence. Then he relaxed a bit. "Yeah, I do. She was my real first love."

"Where did you meet her?" Suki asked.

"The North Pole," responded Aang.

Suki thought about the timing of events. They would have had to travel to Kyoshi Island before they got to the North Pole. "She was your first love, huh?" she asked, annoyed again.

Toph burst into the room then, leaving Sokka an escape route.

"Twinkletoes!" she shouted, pointing at Aang. "Let's go!"

Aang had gotten used to Toph's aggressiveness by now and actually kind of liked it. But he was dating Katara. He had finally gotten her to fall in love with him. No other guys (Jett, Harou...) distracting her. But Aang complied with Toph and walked with her out onto the balcony.

***BELOW, ON THE BEACH***

"Zuko, why'd you take me out here?" Katara asked, looking at Zuko and the ocean beyond him.

"Because I know how comfortable you feel near the water," he said softly. He sat down at the water's edge and motioned for Katara to sit next to him. "What do you see in Aang?" he asked without warning.

It caught Katara a little off guard. "Well," she said, thinking, "I've seen him grow so much over the last year. And I could tell he's always liked me."

"He's not the only one," Zuko said, moving a stray hair out of Katara's face.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, bending the water at her feet.

Zuko huffed out fire. "I'm not good at putting my thoughts into words," he confessed. "So will this do?"

As Aang looked on from above, Zuko leaned over and kissed Katara and before she knew it he was kissing him back.

Aang dropped to his knees. "I can't believe she would do this to me," he cried, punching the ground.

"Hey, don't go all Avatar on us now," Toph said, dropping next to him.

Aang rarely let his anger get to the better of him but right now he didn't care. "Will you help me with something?" he asked Toph.

***BACK ON THE BEACH***

"Zuko, this is wrong," Katara sighed, breaking away from the kiss.

"Come on," Zuko said. "Aang's just a kid. Let me show you what a real man can do."

"Aang may be a kid but I still don't want to hurt him," Katara said. "Let me think about it. I don't want to do anything while Aang and I are still together.

"I understand," said Zuko. He stood up and walked back to the house, smiling as he went. It was time for Toph's half of the plan.

A ways down the beach Toph walked out into the water just enough so she could still touch the ground but far enough where it looked like she wasn't. "Help!" she cried. "Help me! I can't swim!"

"I'll help you!" Aang called out.

Katara looked down the beach to see Aang rushing out to help the little Earthbender. He grabbed her out of the water and pulled her to shore.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked her, knowing perfectly well that she was fine.

"Oh Aang, you saved me." Toph reached up, grabbed Aang and kissed him as Katara was running over.

Aang didn't know that was part of the plan but enjoyed it just the same. He blushed a deep scarlet color as he kissed her, momentarily forgetting about making Katara jealous. That is, until she said something.

"Aang," she scowled.

"Katara," Aang said, breaking out of the kiss.

"I'll let you two talk," Toph said. She ran off the beach and went to talk to Zuko.

"Katara," Aang said again. "I just don't think things are gonna work out. I saw you kissing Zuko."

"You did?" she asked meekly.

He nodded. "I guess I went about it the wrong way but I think we should break up."

"So you can start dating Toph?" she accused.

"And you can start dating Zuko," Aang reasoned. "It works out for everyone. And we can still be friends, right?"

Katara sighed then smiled. "Like brother and sister," she said hugging Aang.

**So that's it. Sorry, I'm a Zutarian. If you don't like it, oh well. Toph and Aang are more suited anyway. And I feel like Katara loves the bad-boy type. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
